declaraciones indirectas
by leyia-3
Summary: Todo a causa de un mal entendido, será esta la oportunidad para que los verdaderos sentimientos salga a la luz?leve aangkatara sukisokka
1. capitulo

hola esta es mi primer fic de avatar espero que le guste

todo lo derechos reserbado a su creadores y nickelodion ,sin fines de lucro

es mia la historia :)

Declaraciones indirectas

Todo se encontraban descansando después de un arduo entrenamiento, todo parecía tan tranquilo y pleno eso parecía por lo menos, habían decidido ir a la playa a pasar el día todo estaban felices menos que un inquieto aang que querida declara su sentimientos a su querida katara

-¿Qué te sucede, pies ligeros? Se te nota nervioso- dijo toph que estaba sentado a su lado, ya que prefería quedarse sentada que intentar aprender a nadar ni quería intentarlo después del avergonzó accidente que tuvo cuando suki la rescato ni recordarlo quería.

Todo se encontraba disfrutando de las olas del mar menos ellos dos que estaban sentados a orilla del mar con un quitasol

-No es nada –dijo rascándose la cabeza de forma incomoda

-¡Acaso no confías en tu maestra pies ligeros!, además puedo ayudarte-le dijo de forma sincera .ella quería hacerle saber que podía confiar en ella. afín al cabo eran su únicos amigos.

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme? –dijo dando un largo suspiro

-Tengo mis medios, me contaras o no-dijo perdiendo la paciencia

-Lo ciento toph,-se sentía mal por no confiar en su amiga-lo que sucede es…..

-¿Qué cosa? –le grito perdiendo la paciencia

-Me gusta ka….- fue interrumpido por un grito

-Aang se le declarado a toph-grito sokka llamando la atención de todos, nadie podía creer lo que habían escuchado

-Que sokka no lo malentienda-dijo mientras novia sus brazos negándolo

-Es verdad eso aang-pregunto recelosa katara, todos parcia contento con la noticia menos dos personas

-¡No yo solo le decía...! –trato decir pero su palabra no s no le diría que la persona que le gustaba era ella y no toph

-¿Qué decías?-dijo ahora Zuko parecía molesto. Todos se sorprendieron de que Zuko usara un tono tan amenazante

-Oye calma princesa, deja que aang hable –dijo ahora toph defendiendo a su amigo ella había entendido a la perfección lo que aang había dicho pero no quería meter la pata, aunque poco le importaran las cosa relacionadas con el amor.

-¿Acaso le pediste que fuera tu novia? –pregunto suki de manera inocente, sintió que debía decir algo para que el aviente incomodo se calmara. Pero al parecer no fue buena idea

¡Eso es verdad! –Pregunto sokka-¡sí o no!

Aang miraba a toph tratando de buscar ayuda lamentablemente se le paso que su amiga era siega

Es verdad aang me pidió que fuera su novia-tubo que morderse la legua al decir semejante disparate, sintió la vibraciones de aang .esto le pasaba por querer meterse donde no debía .se regañó mentalmente.

-Es cierto aang –pregunto katara

-Si es verdad –no podía decirle enfrente de todo lo que sentía tendría que arreglar las cosas después. Buscaría el momento adecuado para decirle la verdad

-Me alegro por ustedes –dijo fingiendo alegría, todos parecía contento, por su parte Zuko se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra

Todo se dieron cuenta del detalle pero prefirieron pasarlo por alto

Continuara….

-Acaso esta celoso –dijo riendo

-Claro que no –dijo levemente sonrojado-¿no sé dime porque debería estarlo?

-Creo que será mejor seguir así como estamos

-Creo que tiene razón. Katara todavía está molesta

si le gusto o dudas o sugerencias-


	2. mal entendido par 1

Primero que nada lo derechos de autor son de su respectivos dueños solo hago esto por diversión sin fines de lucro solo huso los personajes haciendo las parejitas que me gustas

Bueno gracias por los comentarios

Espero que le guste

Todo volvieron en silencio a la cabaña de la familia de Zuko, cuando entraron a la casa cada uno fue a su habitación toph por su parte se ducho para sacarse la arena del cuerpo se vistió. acomodo su pelo con su cintillo verde, todavía todos estaban en su respectivas habitación, no le vendría mal ir dar una vuelta

Salió de la casa de manera silencio disidio explorar el bosque tropical de la isla, se adentró a lo más profundo del bosque podía sentir el rio. Se acercó a un árbol de tronco grueso, se sentó en la tierra apoyando su espalda en el tronco quería relajase un poco a poco….

-Dime toph de verdad te gusta el avatar-pregunto una voz familiar era como la voz de Zuko

-Por qué me preguntas eso chispita-dijo extrañada por el tipo de pregunta muy poco común en el

-Zuko-eres tu dijo sorprendida toph delante de ella estaba parada lo que al menos creía que Hera Zuko ,es alto, muy guapo su mirada era seria tenía una mancha casi le cubría la mitad de la cara eso debía ser la cicatriz de que hoyo hablar a katara que tenia

Este no respondió solo le dio las espalda

-! Espérame ¡-le grito quería verle de más cerca

-¡Despierta!-dijo de nuevo

-¡Que!-

-Despierta toph –dijo mientras la mecía levente del hombro

-Zuko, –dijo sobre saltada

-Sí, todo está muy preocupado

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes todos te estaban buscando, desapareciste todo el día-dijo regañándola. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que toph no estaba pensaron que había salido a pasar pero conforme pasaban las horas se fueron preocupando que tal si le había pasado algo por eso decidieron buscarla

-Me estas regañando-dijo con leve risita

-Claro, estábamos muy preocupados-dijo algo sonrojado

-Puedo pedirte un favor-recordando el sueño que había tenido era la primera vez que soñaba tan claramente con una persona

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto algo sorprendido

-¿Puedo tocar tu cara?-pregunto animada

-Eh por qué quieres tocar mi cara-pregunto impresionado y algo

-Soy siega sabes-dijo pasando su mano aleatoriamente sobre su cara haciendo énfasis de esto-es más fácil asearme una idea de cómo son

-Está bien-se acercó a ella agarrando sus manos poniéndolas sobre su cara se demoró un segundo en soltar su manos para que impesionara su rostro libre

Palpo todo su rostro primero con la yema de sus dedos toco sus ojos tenía la pestaña largas también puedo tocar su cicatriz cubría casi la mitas de su ojo izquierdo. Exceptuando esa parte de su cara su piel era muy lisa y suave –tu rostros es muy suaves, me gusta tu nariz es como si fuera un columpio -Zuko no le respondió solo gurdo silencio por ultimo le quedaba lo labios con su dedo índice delineo su labios con delicadeza Hera gruesos podía sentir la respiración de Zuko era agradable

-Gracias-dijo antes de sacar su mano de su cara

Zuko agarro una de sus mano volviéndola aponer sobre su mejilla en sima de la del aprisionándola su mano –tu manos también son suaves y pequeñas-después de eso soltó la mano de toph

Toph no supo que responder ya que nunca había sentido una sensación tan cálidas-sería mejor que volviéramos atino a decir

-Si ya es muy tarde-respondió

-Se pararon del suelo hacia empezaron a camina hacia la casa los dos estaban muy callado cuando Zuko decidió hablar -No sabía que te gustara el avatar-dijo Zuko

-Pareces molesto chispita-dijo toph sin dejar su sentido del humor, le recordó a su sueño por extraño que pareciera

Bufo molesto-claro te divierte, de verdad te gusta aang

-Acaso esta celoso –dijo riendo

-Claro que no –dijo levemente sonrojado-¿no sé dime porque debería estarlo?

- no lose chispita, solamente que tu vibraciones se alteran cuando hablas de mi relación con aang, te molesta que me guste

-claro que no toph, solo que no te veía saliendo con alguien-dijo más relajado, mientras regulaba su pulsos

-quieres decir, que no soy lo suficiente buena, para salir con alguien -inquirió molesta

-no lo que quise decir-dijo tratando de remendar su error

-sé que no soy tosca y para nada femenina-tomo aire-pero por lo menos aang me quiere como soy

-Bien no sé cómo te aguanta una niñata tan molesta

-yo no sé cómo tú te soporto-pensar que en su mente llego creer que sería lindo salir con alguien como él ,que idiota toph solo me ve como una niñata, desde cuando yo soy tan sentimental creo que pasa cada vez que hablo con aang

…

Hasta la próxima gracias por lo que comentaron el capi anterior

Si esta bueno, si es basura como sea? Nos leemos


	3. mal entendido 2

Wii tercer capítulo yo que pensé que me demoraría más en actualizar muchas gracias por lo comentarios

Los derechos son de sus autores este sin fine de lucro para fané de fan

Agradecimiento:

Yue yuna: gracias por el comentario me animo mucho

Momo lu: para que no esté ansiosa

P: me alegra que te guste mi fic

Taeyeon 3: deberás la encuentras interesante aún falta muchas cosas interesante 1313

Kia-chan: creo que este es más largo no importa que no tengas cuenta

….

-Katara podemos hablar-dijo de forma tímida

-Si aang, sucede algo-dijo de manera tranquila

-Sí, quiero saber si acaso tú esta-estaba dispuesto aclara todo

-Idiota no te me acerque-se sintió un grito a lo lejos

-Ni que me quisiera acerca, alguien como tú –dijo molesto y iritido el prinsipe del fuego

-Que rayo paso-murmuro aang–toph porque está enojada

-¡quien dijo que estoy enojotada!-dijo de forma alterada dando un portazo a la puerta

-¿Zuko acaso le asiste algo, para que este molesta?-acuso katara

-claro que no-dijo defendiéndose- iré hablar con ella

-no te preocupes iré yo-dijo aang-katara podemos hablar después-dijo de manera amable

-claro anda-dijo un poco desanimada

-gracias-a si decidió a entra a la casa detrás de toph

-Zuko de verdad no le dijiste nada a toph-pregunto está un poco incrédula

Este tomo asiento al lado de ella-discutimos por una tontería-dijo soltando un bufido

-Que le dijiste –pregunto un tanto curiosa

-Quieres que te diga –fijo algo avergonzado, pensó un segundo tal vez katara le podía dar un buen consejo

-Claro si no te molesta, pero si no quiere no te rogare-dijo tranquila

-Discutí con toph .le dije que no la imaginaba saliendo con alguien-tomo aire-se lo tomo mal creyó que se lo dije por su forma de ser

-Acaso te gusta toph-dijo mirándolo de reojo

-Claro que no, como me gustaría si apenas es una niña-dijo algo nervioso

-Pero debes admitir que para ser una niña es bastante bonita-dijo de forma picara

-Trata de hacerme decir que el encuentro linda-dijo algo avergonzado

-No claro que no, pero el otro día escuche decir a un chico que la encontraba muy atractiva

-¿Quién?-dijo molesto bastante tenía con el avatar

Ríe-hubieras visto tu cara. Deberías se sinceró afín al cabo no le contare a nadie prometo gurda el secreto-dijo de manera fiable

Aclaro su garganta dispuesto hablar-Está bien me gusta…-pero fue interrumpido

-Oigan chico Zuko se le declaro a mi hermana-grito sokka que iba salido con suki a dar una vuelta

-De que rayos hablas sokka-dijo katara alterada

-No soy sordo, además escuche perfectamente cuando este-dijo apuntando a Zuko-dijo que le gustabas

-No idiota yo solo decías que me gustaba…-de pronto vio a toph y aang salir riendo muy alegres. Sería el a hazme reír si decía que le gustaba alguien que tenía novia, su argullo no se lo permitía, además toph no sentía nada por el-solo decía que me gustaba katara-todo quedaron a tonitos dos declaraciones en un día

-Tienes que cuidar bien de mi hermana-dijo mirando entre ojo-sepa que la hayas echo sufrir

-Sokka cálmate-dijo suki tomándole la boca –Zuko no le aria nada malo a katara

-Zuko porque dijiste eso –le dijo en vos baja

-Lo ciento katara por favor sígueme el juego-dijo en voz baja, mientras sokka le estaba diciendo boberías a su novia nadie de percato de esto

-Oigan porque tanto escándalo-dijo toph acercándose a ellos con aang

-Es que katara y Zuko se ha declaro –dijo contesta suki-ahora son novios

-Sí, lo somos-dijo mientras miraba a toph pero esta solo le sonrió

-Felicidades chicos-dijo antes de tomar la mano de aang y irse a un lugar más alejado

-Está bien aang-dijo toph de forma seria

-Ella nunca me quiso ella quería Zuko-dijo desilusionado

-Lose me parece tan extraño-hace uno momento tuvo un ataque de selo con ella ahora era novio de katara solamente estaba jugando con ella no dejaría que jugara con ella aunque también dijo que era un niñata se sentía tan confundida

-Creo que deberías seguir luchando por ella-dijo algo deprimido

-Claro que si pies ligeros-sintió darle el impulso de darle un abrazo de animo

-Toph que haces tú nunca abrazas a nadie-dijo algo extrañado

-Lose es algo raro viniendo de mi pero creo que en esto momento los dos necesitamos un abrazo

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo correspondiéndole

-Crees que deberíamos seguir fingir ser novios-pregunto aang

-Como tu queras, sabes creo que se me ocurrido un plan-dijo perpicas

-Cual el plan-dijo mirándola aunque este no lo asiera

-Por qué no le sacas celo-dijo toph pretendiendo mirarlo a la cara

-No lose –dijo dudado

-Que puedes perder –dijo con intusiasmo

-Creo que acepto tu plan-dijo rendido

-Ahora suelta me idiota no te aproveches-dijo empujándolo

-Oye tú me abrásate primero-reclamo

-Si por eso te empujo primero dijo sacándole la legua después de soltar una fuerte carcajada

-Oye porque dijiste eso –reclamo katara, sokka y suki fueron al pueblo a dar una vuelta quedándose ellos solo en la casa

-Como te sentirías si tuviera que decirle alguien que te gusta que ya tiene novio no sería patético-katara lo miro uno segundo

-Tienes razón-lo entendía un poco ella también quería alguien pero no podría estar con él porque una de su mejor amiga lo quería-pero no podemos fingir ser novios, está mal, nosotros nos queremos-dijo de forma sincera

-Lose tendremos que inventar algo

-Será mejor seguir siendo novios

-Tienes razón hasta que encontremos una forma de arreglar el mal entendido

….

Ojala le haya gustado aunque está un poco lento según yo prometo que el próximo capi empieza lo sabroso


	4. palabras mal dichas

Todos estaban dormidos menos toph, quien se encontraba a afuera de la cabaña. había platicado un buen rato con aang antes de que este se fuera cuando este entro le pregunto si entraría, pero ella le dijo: me quedare un rato más-lo cual respondió con un claro, dejándola sola, ahora es cuchaba con atención cada ruido de la noche le encantaba sentir cada movimiento cuando un lugar estaba tranquilo como lo eran las noches por general.

Se dentro a caminar por un sendero, de aquí podía oír el ruido del mar seria agradable pensó caminar un rato por la playa aunque no sintiera también la vibraciones de la tierra, solo la acompañaba el sonido del mar. Después de recorrer la orilla de la playa quiso sentarse

Es Tiro su cuerpo para atrás quedando acostada sobre la arena-quien anda a ahí-dijo al momento que sintió unos paso como que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la seguía

-tranquila-dijo antes de que pudiera pararse-solo quería saber dónde ibas –se sentó al lado de ella

-para que querías saber dónde iba. Chispita-dijo más calmada, mientras volvió a recostarse sobre la arena

-me dio curiosidad, ¡además mi nombres es Zuko! –reclamo por su sobre nombre que ya le pesaba a fastidiar

-no, se me hace más fácil chispita –dijo de forma calmada

-en ese caso Zuko es más fácil son solo dos silabas-dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía-que tal si te pusiera un apodo-dijo retándola de seguro le contestaría

-adelante eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-dijo restándole importancia, Zuko en pesaba a comportase de esa manera taciturna a propósito "pensó".-con que sigues molesta por lo de hace un rato-dijo más tranquilo

No le contesto solo siguió con la misma actitud-acaso me vas ignorar-dijo de poca paciencia-no sé porque te enojas si tú fuiste la que lo malinterpreto -dijo igual de molesto

-en toses dime que te referías ¿con toph no solo que no te imaginaba con nadie?-dijo imitando su voz

-no lo en entenderías-dijo desviando la mirado para otro lado aunque esta no pudiera ver

-que no entendería que solo me bes como a una niña pequeña a la que nadie se figaría-dijo molesta

-si ,digo no-dijo me, mientras golpeaba con su mano su cara

-vez además no sé porque te pregunto-dijo parándose molesta de la arena, se sacudió. Dispuesta a irse

-eres tan terca que no puedes entender nada-dijo mientras lanzaba fuego al aire molesto

-a quien le dices terca, gallina-le grito de vuelta –ni siquiera te atreves hablar –dijo retándolo

Él era todo menos cobarde-que quieres que te diga que estaba celoso-le grito a todo pulmón molesto-pero tienes razón solo eres una niña caprichosa que cree saberlo todo pero no sabe nada-

-no, tienes sentido lo que dices. ¿¡Celos, no es katara es tu novia! Idiota, no me conoces-le grito antes de marcharse molesta

-tu tampoco me conoces sabes-grito dando por finalizada la pelea toph camino por un sendero molesta mientras que Zuko camino por otro

La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de katara alumbrándole la cara, se tapó con su almuda pero fue en baño había despertado del mundo de los sueño dio bufo antes de levantase de su cama

Se sobre salto al oír un fuerte portazo de la puerta de se levantó de inmediato pensado que podía haber entrado a esa hora nadie estaba despierto tan temprano

Salió de su habitación para ver quien Hera-toph –susurro al verla

-acabas de llegar –pregunto preocupada

-sí que con eso-estaba enojada enfadad consigo misma lo que le faltaba Hera katara en protectora

-que con eso –dijo igual que ella molesta-amaneció toph que andabas haciendo afuera-pregunto mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza

-nada-dijo avanzando ignorando por completo a katara que le seguía reclamando

-acaso no somos amigas no confías en mi-dijo a su espalda, toph paro en seco tal vez estaba siendo egoísta con katara además de ser una de la persona que más se preocupaba por ella más que su madre. ¿Pero qué le diría? Adivina me palie de muerte con idiota de tu novio ¡negó rotundamente.-no te preocupes katara solo fui a caminar y se me paso la hora-mintió

-está bien pero tienes que tener más cuidado-dijo de forma maternal no le había creído a toph pero prefería dejar la cosas hace para no ahogarla tal vez tenía problemas con aang pensó un poco deprimida, después quizás toph le diría

-gracias katara-dijo ante de entrar y Serra la puerta de su habitación apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cayendo al suelo sentada con sus mano agarro su cabeza le dolía de seguro Hera por la falta de sueño


End file.
